The Black Eyed Soul Robbers Never Stop.
by Daniel-san
Summary: *****AN ABSOLUTE MUST READ***** Ranked as the number 1 best DBZ fanfic on 3 different websites.A dumb cheesy name, but all the DB movies have dumb names too. A cool Story, Highly rewiewed by my friends.


This Fanfic is one of my shorter ones that is based more on a DBZ movie type theme (Not following the Saga and contradicting the saga as well.) I am a real DBZ fan not like most other posers I have seen all the episodes and Movies of DBZ and read all D.B. and D.B.Z. mangas. This Fanfic takes place around the time movie 7 took place, after cell but like Movie 7 Goku is still alive and Future Trunks is still there. Hey, Akira made one with them in it together so there really is nothing wrong. 

Daniel-San 

Dragonball Z 

BLACK EYED SOUL ROBBERS NEVER STOP 

Trunks knelt on one knee and bowed to the ground. His long purple hair fell over hiding his face. He fingered the sword that he propped himself up with and closed his eyes in deep thought. 

Krillin walked over towards him. He wore jeans and a T-shirt with Krillin written on it. Krillin stopped about 6 feet from Trunks and stared off into the sunset. 

"It's beautiful Krillin." Trunks said. 

"Huh." Krillin exclaimed. "What?" 

"The Sunset, We didn't have sunsets in my time." 

Krillin stepped up and put a hand on Trunks shoulder. "Thanks to you we will in this timeline." 

Trunks stood up and turned to Krillin. "I guess your right. Thanks" The two then walked away towards a capsule airship. 

11 year old Gohan sat at home studying for all his missed schoolwork. He wore his hair short with two 

spikes popping up from the top and hanging over to the right. Chichi entered and stood over him 

watching intently. Gohan closed his mathematics book and opened his geography textbook. Chichi then 

snapped her hand forward and grabbed at Gohan's Math book. Gohan lunged and missed her hand then 

toppled over to the floor. Chichi opened the book and saw a crude drawing of Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, 

Trunks, Vegita and himself. 

"Gohan-san is this what you call studying? I pay for your school and all your books and you don't study 

even when I convinced your teachers to give you an extension on due dates!! Gohan you are grounded!!" 

Chichi screamed. 

"But Mom!!" Gohan pleaded 

"Ever since you started playing with Goku's friends you seemed to have lost all your will to become a 

scholar!!" 

Gohan looked down at the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry mom." Chichi then snapped again, "Sorry won't cut 

it!! Now tomorrow you're coming down to your school and starting to take classes with all the other 

children!!" Gohan looked up at her smiling. "Can Hire Dragon come too?" Chichi exploded with frustration. "No he cannot come you imbecile!!" 

The next morning, Gohan stepped into the halls of United Japan Elementary School. Chichi followed him in. She kissed him on the cheek and fixed his bow tie and shoved him off to class. "I asked Krillin to stop by to pick you up today Gohan." Chichi said, then got on Nimbus and rode away. In class Gohan fell asleep during a long history lecture. He dreamed of fighting along with Krillin against the Ginyu force and along side Piccolo and his father against Cell. He was awakened by a slight tapping at the window next to his desk. He looked out and saw Hire Dragon. Gohan smiled brightly and almost laughed out loud. Gohan then asked to go to the bathroom. Once he left he went outside to meet his friend. Hire Dragon and Gohan played together as Gohan lost track of time. 

In a neighboring classroom of older students, the professor revealed an ancient box. He spoke of it as if it were sacred. "I found this climbing high in the mountains of the east. It is said to hold treasures beyond imagination!!!" The class gathered around. "Now we will open the box and reveal its glory!!" The man picked up a crow bar and slowly opened the rusty old box. The box slowly creaked open as the professor sweated and cringed. The box suddenly popped open and a giant wind over took the room. It blew around the students and the professor. When the winds had subsided 8 men stood glaring at the students. 5 of them wore metallic armor over their whole body, and a metal helmet with an upside-down triangle piece of tinted plastic in the face. Another man stood about 5 feet tall, he wore breastplated armor and wore his hair down in a scroungy bowl cut and had a goatee. Another man stood next to him. He was 7 feet tall and was built muscularly like android 16. He had on the same armor as the other man and had white hair spiked out in all directions. Behind them stood another man He hid his face and body in a cloak. They had no whites in their eyes. They all had night black eyes. 

"Kulb." The cloaked man said to the shorter of the other men. "Start clearing the inhabitance. It's time we reveal ourselves again." Kulb did as he was told and took 3 of the other men with him as he walked out the door. 

"Bulk." he said again, "Exterminate these fools" The large man replied. "Yes master Gurrund." He then flung his arms out and let out a huge wave of Ki in all directions. The students were blown around the room in a windy fury. Bulk raised his arms and the students all exploded into smithereens. Gurrund stared in approval. "Good, now turn this into my new castle." 

Outside Gohan was interrupted from playing with Hire Dragon by Kulb and the henchmen walking from the building. "Dispose of him." Kulb directed. One of the henchmen walked forward to confront Gohan. "Ok kid time to die." Gohan smiled a little then blasted off towards the man in an aura of red and orange. He burst through his stomach and out the other side. The man turned around unhurt. Gohan looked at his stomach and saw a clear hole through him. "What the hell? He's still alive!!" 

The man then leapt upon Gohan, and began pummeling him with strong punches to Gohan's face. Hire dragon leapt into the air and flew away towards The Son house. Kulb then ordered the 2 other men to follow the dragon. They blasted off and flew after him. 

Near the Son house in the pond in the forest Son Goku dragged out a gigantic blue fish. He wore his usual orange gi with Kaio-sama's symbol on the back. Goku shook his head wildly drying his hair back to it's crazily spiked style. He tossed the fish up and caught it on his head. Steadying it with his hands, Goku carried the fish through the forest back to his home. 

Bulma was at Capsule corp. taking a shower. She had worked a long day and now was cooling off. Through the window, Master Roshi and Oolong peered. They both held their mouths to quiet the laughter building inside. Bulma stepped out of the shower and stretched her arms up, humming a tune to her self. Master Roshi and Oolong's eyes bulged out in shapes of hearts as the panted like perverse dogs. 

"Hey what the hell are you looking at." A voice called from behind them. They swung around. It was Vegita. He wore a pink collared shirt and khakis. "That's my woman in there you shit heads." Master Roshi and Oolong both smiled and held up piece signs. They then shot off running in opposite directions. "Humph." Vegita grunted then walked over to the window to enjoy for himself. After a minute or two Vegita snapped up at a feeling of dark Ki. "This power is tremendous!!" Vegita ran off to his room and gathered his blue jump suit, white gloves and boots and the white fighting armor with yellow straps and stomach guard, that Bulma had made for the fight with the androids. 

Chichi entered the house and saw the huge fish that Goku had brought home. "Goku, This is wonderful, This will last us until………Maybe even tomorrow!!! Great job sweetie." Chichi leaned over and kissed Goku on his cheek. Goku blushed and stood smiling holding the back of his head with his right hand. "It was nothing chichi. I .." Chichi cut him off. "Yes it was something Goku, Now don't argue with me, listen?" Goku backed away confused, "Yeah sure, I think." Goku then exited the house slowly, then once out of sight ran off to the woods to train. 

Gohan received a powerful punch to the face that sent him toppling backwards. The soldier then picked him up by the head and brought him to Kulb. "This one is quite powerful at this age, If so than there must be stronger ones." Kulb smiled, "Perfect, that follows Lord Gurrund's plan perfectly." The two walked inside the school, with the henchman carrying Gohan. 

Hire Dragon landed outside the son house and ran towards it. The two men who followed him suddenly landed in front of him. Hire Dragon tried to get past but was stopped by the grip of one of the henchmen's hard around his throat. Hire Dragon screeched and cried loudly for help. Chichi heard his cry and ran to see what was the matter. She saw the two men restraining the frantic animal. "hey lay off my son's friend!!" Chichi yelled. One of the men stopped and walked over to Chichi. She got into her fighting stance and waited for him to come closer. He stopped 2 feet from her. Chichi then unleashed a powerful kick to his side. CLINK!! Her shin smacked his armor leading her to hop around on one foot in pain. "OW, OW, OW, OW" She yelped. The man then grabbed her, slung her over his shoulder and walked off towards his comrade. Chichi screamed and beat at his back but to no effect. 

Goku snapped up at the cry of his wife. He was holding onto the Nyoibo stick, which was jammed between two trees, where he was doing one-finger pull-ups. He screamed at the Nyoibo stick to go back to its normal size. The stick snapped together into a 3-foot long pole. Goku fell 10 feet to the ground. He inserted Nyoibo into its sheath on his back and he shot off like a bullet running through the woods dodging trees and hurtling bushes. 

Krillin and Trunks arrived at Gohan's school in an air car. They got out and looked at the cracked and bloody pavement in front of them, Then at the hole in the top of the building and all the ruble everywhere. Krillin looked up at Trunks, who wore his long purple hair back in a ponytail. "Maybe a chemistry experiment blew up or something." He said confused. Trunks muscles tightened up at a bad Ki from the school. "No, I don't think so Krillin, Do you feel that also?" Krillin clenched his fist, "Yeah, it's to powerful to be Gohan and to evil." Trunks ran into the school. "Krillin hesitated, then followed quickly. He caught up to him and they ran side by side following the feel of the Ki. They turned a sharp corner and were stopped dead in their tracks at the site of Bulk. They looked him head to toe, taking in his evil energy. He turned to look at them. "Great, a midget and a pretty boy to mess around, This will be fun." 

Back at the Son house Hire Dragon and chichi struggled for their lived against the two henchmen. Chichi broke loose and started for the trees but was stopped by a chop to the back of the neck by one of the men. Hire Dragon bit into one of the mans arm . He let go in pain, and Hire Dragon started off towards the woods. The man sped around in a flash in front of him, grabbed Hire Dragon by the neck and cocked back his fist. Then in an Orange blur Goku rocketed by cracking his fist into the soldiers jaw. Goku continued past him following though with his punch. Hire Dragon ran of towards the woods and hid behind some shrubs. The man stood up rubbing his chin. The other man dropped Chichi next to him and walked forward next to the other soldier. Goku reached behind his head and quickly pulled out the 

Nyoibo stick and twirled it over his head then down by his waist where he held it firm in two hands. The 

Two men simultaneously jetted towards Goku. He exploded into a sprint towards his enemies. 

Krillin and Trunks each moved into their fighting stances. Bulk moved out of the way and 3 soldiers in white armor moved forward. One with a large hole through his mid-section on the left. The 3 soldiers moved forward towards Trunks and Krillin. Krillin shot forward at incredible speed. He was stopped abruptly by the fist of one of the soldiers. Krillin stumbled back, regained his footing and sped forward attacking again. He rapidly punched at the soldier, but to no effect. The soldier moved with lightning reflexes and blocked all of Krillin's punches. Then suddenly Trunks flashed behind him and with a swipe of his sword took off one of the soldiers arms. The soldier turned to Trunks. He smashed him in the face with the other arm, sending Trunks backwards into the wall. Trunks put away his sword and powered up a ball of Ki above his head. 

Goku and the 2 soldiers collided in a fury of punches and hits from the Nyoibo stick. Goku attacked with precision strikes at the soldiers. He swung swiftly knocking one in the head. Goku spun the Nyoibo around his head and stopped in his stance facing the other soldier. Behind him, The other soldier gathered Ki in his fist and leapt towards Goku!! 

"MAKANTOSAPPO!!!" A spiraling beam flew from the east and pierced the soldier though the head. The blast went clear through. Goku turned and saw Piccolo hovering above in his purple gi and white weighted cape, head and neck wrap. "Piccolo-san!!! Glad you could make it!!" Goku shouted. "Where is Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Goku thought for a minute. "He is at school." The other Soldier then blasted off towards Goku. Goku turned. "Nobiro Nyoibo!!!" Goku screamed. The stick then extended out at the soldier and pierced through his head. The soldier spazzed for a moment then hung limp from his head at the end of Nyoibo. Goku called the stick back to it's regular size and holstered it. He and Piccolo then flew off towards the strong feeling of Dark Ki. Chichi stood up and swung her fist madly in the air. "Damn it Goku!!! Come back!!!!" 

Trunks held the Finish Buster above his head. "Hey you one armed bastard." The soldier looked at him. "Die Mother Fucker!!!" Trunks threw the blue KI ball at the soldier. The soldier stood right in the way and got ready to block it. The powerful ball got closer and closer. The soldier swung his arm and deflected the ball to the side, exploding through the wall. "Hey you, Over here." Krillin called. The soldier turned and looked at Krillin. Krillin held a Kienzan above his head. The disk spun in tremendous speeds causing a wind to spin the ruble around the room. "Destructo Disk!!!" Krillin yelled as he flung the energy disk at the soldier. The soldier once again prepared to block it. He swung his arm at the disk. The disk sliced through his arm and continued on through his head. Bulk dodged the disk by hitting the ground as the Kienzan barely skimmed his hair. "Shit!!" Krillin yelled. "Almost got 2 on that one." Trunks then leapt high up in the air and came down with his sword slicing the soldier in 2 pieces. Trunks then swung around 360 degrees and cut the pieces again into 4. He and Krillin then both stood together staring down the last soldier. The soldier with the hole through him slowly backed away. He bumped into Bulk. The soldier shook in fear at the sight of Bulk. The huge warrior then picked up the soldier bay his head and crushed his skull with one hand. 

Inside the classroom with Kulb and Gurrund. Gohan sat tied in a chair bleeding immensely from his face. "Who are you?" Gohan managed to ask. Kulb stepped forward. "We are the last of an ancient race of warriors from the north land. We had almost conquered the entire planet. But Kami stopped us. He used a Mafuba type attack on the 3 leaders, Me, Bulk and Lord Gurrund. 5 of our elite soldiers were captured with us. The rest were helpless with out us, and were killed by the earth's warriors, most likely Muten Roshi, Son Gohan, and Ox-King. Inside the case we trained and became stronger than anyone had ever imagined. Now we are free to finish the job we started." Kulb started back to Gurrund. 

Gohan screamed, "I am Son Gohan's Grandson!!! My Father is a Super Saiyjin!!! He was trained by Muten Roshi and Kaio-sama. My Mother is Ox-King's Daughter!!! I am from a long line of warrior ancestry, and now I am a warrior too!!! A Super Saiyjin!!!!!" Gohan exploded with rage and erupted into Super Saiyjin form. His muscles bulged and ripped the shirt off from his school uniform. His hair lit into a light shade of yellow as the straps broke from the chair setting him free. Gurrund looked at him. "He is no use to us. Expose of him." 

Trunks slammed against the wall and busted through it out to the playground. Bulk continued forward walking slowly towards Krillin. Krillin backed away with fear. Bulk lunged at him. Krillin leapt up on Bulk's head, did a front flip and landed behind him. Krillin then ran out through the hole that Trunks had made. Bulk slowly followed them outside. He stared at Krillin, who was smacking Trunks in the face to regain his consciences. Bulk walked forward towards Trunks and Krillin. He stopped 12 feet away and held out his hand. His hand lit up blue as he gather Ki for an attack. Suddenly there was a whirl of blue and Bulk was knocked onto his rear. Trunks came to and saw. Vegita standing with his arms crossed staring blankly at Bulk. Vegita spoke softly but firmly towards him. "Time to Die you son of a bitch." 

Gohan charged at Kulb and landed a right fist to his face. Kulb retaliated with a kick to the unprotected side of Gohan. Gohan cringed and held his side. Kulb swung around roundhouse kicking Gohan in the head. Gohan began to topple over but regained himself with a cartwheel to his feet. Kulb ran forward, and attempted a sliding kick. Gohan leapt in the air avoiding the kick. He then, mid air, swung his foot up into the face of Kulb. Kulb's head snapped backwards and smashed against the ground. Gohan landed and stared down at him. Kulb slowly stood up holding his head and bleeding from his mouth. "You little shit!! I didn't think I'd need to charge up." 

Vegita stared deep into Bulk's eyes. "Now feel the power, OF VEGITA!!!!" Vegita then burst forward at Bulk. The large man flashed out of the way, leaving Vegita to punch thin air. Bulk flashed behind the Saiyjin prince and slammed him over the head with a double axe handle. Vegita crumpled over to his knees. Bulk leaned over him to pick him up. Vegita then lit up as he gathered Ki and rocketed up, cracking Bulk in the jaw with his head. Bulk fell to his back, as Vegita sailed higher into the air. Vegita stopped and looked down at Bulk lying on the ground. Vegita's hands lit up and he unleashed a rapid fire, Rezenko Energy Dan. The blasts sped forward, their flagellum streams winding behind them. The blast hit and exploded on Bulk, as a cloud of smoke and fire gathered and rose up. Vegita continuously thrust his hands forward releasing blast after blast. He sweat madly as veins popped from the sides of his forehead. Vegita 

stopped his on slot and hovered high in the air exhausted. The smoke cleared and Bulk laid on the 

ground not moving. 

Gohan stared long and hard at Kulb. Kulb was charging up his energy in a red aura of flames. Gohan couldn't take it any more, he knew if Kulb charged up more that he wouldn't be able to handle him. Gohan then shot forward at him, running at full speed. He connected with Kulb with a fist to the ancient warriors face. Kulb snapped around to the side and recovered with a right hook to the face of Gohan. The super Saiyjin spun around with the punch and after a 360 degree turn, smashed Kulb's side with a round house kick. Kulb growled in pain as he clenched his side. Gohan then kicked him back into the wall, shot forward at him and rapidly smashed him with punches to the stomach. Kulb looked up and screamed in pain. With a burst on pure adrenaline, he exploded out with all of his Ki, knocking Gohan away and leveling the left side of the school. Kulb leapt outside to find Gohan. He turned left and felt Son's Ki to his right. He turned quickly and was smashed by a whipping cross body kick from SSJ Gohan. Kulb's head snapped to the side as he twitched and fell to the ground unconscious. Gohan came out of SSJ form and stared down at Kulb. 

Krillin helped Trunks to his feet. Trunks's hair was now down in his face coming down to his chin. He and Krillin then simultaneously looked at Bulk, then up at Vegita, hovering in the air staring at Bulk's body. Krillin and Trunks slowly walked over to the fallen warrior. He laid on the ground with his open, totally black eyes, gleaming in the sun. the 7 foot man had been pushed down 2 feet by the might of Vegita's blasts. Trunks leaned down next to him and stared into his cold black eyes. Trunks felt a strange sensation come over him. His mind began to race as visions of his future, the Androids and the fight with cell flashed before him. He was knocked back suddenly as the thought of his Mother and Father was seen. He stood up slowly in a daze. Krillin hurried over to him. "What happened?? Are you ok?" Trunks rubbed his head, "I'm not sure what happened, but my life flashed before my eyes!!" 

Then suddenly Bulk came to life and grabbed for Krillin's leg. "What the hell?" Vegita screamed. He roared into Super Saiyjin form and extended his right arm out palm forward. "Big Bang Attack!!!" A huge blue wave of Ki blasted down at Bulk. Trunks grabbed Krillin's shirt and blasted off into the air, with Bulk nipping at his heels. The huge Ki blast rammed down onto Bulk, and exploding into a huge explosion leveling everything in a quarter mile radius. Vegita starred down into the crater and quickly fell down towards it, landed on his feet and walked over to the school, still in SSJ form. 

Gohan reentered the half gone, room and headed towards the cloaked man. Gohan leapt at him and swung a punch. The man shot out his arm and caught Gohan by the neck. He pulled him close to his face. Gohan stared into his dark eyes and was entranced by them. His life flashed by, he saw Radditz, The saibamen, Nappa and Vegita, Zarbon, The Ginyu Force, Freeza, the Androids, and Him killing Cell. He then saw his Chichi and Goku and finally Piccolo. At that he was knocked back, out of Gurrund's hands and into one of the remaining walls. Gurrund stared into space, "When will I find the prime specimen?" 

Trunks and Krillin started after Vegita. "Krillin wait!" Trunks said, "I'm sorry, but they seem maybe to strong for you." Krillin shook his head, "I know, If you're sure you don't need me I'll stay here." Trunks slightly smiled. "I'll be fine." Krillin stopped and watched as Trunks ran on ahead. 

Vegita entered the school. He felt a huge power level and headed for it. Trunks caught up to him. His long purple hair blowing behind him as he ran. Vegita glared at his son, "This is my fight!! Not yours, Kakorrot's, or his mangy son's!!!" Vegita then lit up in power and took off down the hall running even faster. Trunks stopped and stared as his father dashed away into the unlighted corridor. Trunks took off his sheath and sword, "It's too heavy, I can't run with it." He whispered to himself. 

Gohan pushed himself up from the ground and rested against the wall. He glared at Gurrund and built up his anger. He then exploded into Super saiyjin form once again, and darted towards him. He got closer and closer. 4 feet away, Gurrund turned, extended an arm and blasted Gohan away with a huge energy wave. Gohan flew back, hit the ground and rolled over and over until he hit the wall causing it to cave in on top of him. 

Vegita entered the room. He stared at Gurrund, standing calmly in his cloak. Vegita ground his teeth together as veins popped from his head and arms. He clenched his fist together and his forearms and biceps bulged out. "It's time you face Vegita! Prince of The Saiyjins!!" Gurrund turned towards him, bowing his head to the ground. "As you wish." 

Goku and Piccolo landed out side the school. They looked at the wreckage to the school and area around it. "Whoa, look at this. It's a battle field out here." Piccolo said. Goku looked at him smiling, "Public schools." Piccolo glared back showing that it wasn't time to joke. Goku and Piccolo then slowly entered the remains of the school and walked towards the back. 

Trunks entered the room with Gurrund and Vegita. They stood 8 feet apart standing still. Vegita's, in Super Saiyjin form, stood with his veins and muscles bulging out as he tried to restrain his rage. Gurrund slowly lifted the cloak over his head and off himself. He spread his legs, shoulder width apart and clenched his fist together. He had white spiky hair, a totally grey tattooed face, with a white strip across his cold dark black eyes. He wore grey and white armor and was around Vegita's height. The prince of Saiyjins charged forward at him, full of rage. Gurrund swiftly kicked up, slamming Vegita in the chin sending him in the air. Gurrund leapt up and caught him by the throat with both hands. He stared deep into Vegita's eyes and worked his evil on him. Vegita's life flashed before him as Gurrund telepathically saw it also. Vegita struggled in Gurrund's grip but to no avail. 

Trunks stared in horror afraid to move. Goku and Piccolo entered the room behind him and witnessed Vegita in the clutches of Gurrund. Slowly Vegita began to weaken, he stopped his struggle and hung by his neck. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Gurrund dropped him to the ground. Vegita smashed on the concrete cracking it in 4 feet to every direction. Gurrund hovered above smiling down at him. Trunks and Goku ran forward and knelt over Vegita. Piccolo stared up at Gurrund. Piccolo took off his weighted cape and head bandage. He put his hands together, cracked his neck, then his fingers. He hovered up to Gurrund. Lets take this somewhere else where we can have a free for all. Gurrund nodded, Piccolo flew out of one of the holes in the ceiling. Gurrund followed closely behind. 

Vegita slowly began to move. He rotated his wrist and moved his neck side to side. Trunks smiled. "He's alive." Goku frowned in curiosity. "Yes but his Ki feels some what different." Then Vegita's eyes shot open and revealed that they were solid black. He stood up slowly and glared at Trunks and Goku. Trunks managed to speak, "Father? Are you alright?" Vegita shot a menacing look at him, "Shut the hell up!!" Trunks backed away. Vegita's power and Body mass had increased tremendously with this transformation. His muscles stretched his elastic suit to almost it ripping point. "This battle is me and Kakorotto!!" Vegita yelled. Trunks backed away obeying his father. 

Piccolo and Gurrund stopped flying out over the middle of the ocean. They hovered staring at each another. Piccolo took the first offensive. He dove at Gurrund swinging with a mighty right hook. Gurrund bent back avoiding the punch only to be hit by Piccolo, spinning the opposite direction with a back hand slap. Gurrund's head jerked to the side, then back as he prepped for the next attack. Piccolo swiftly flew back the flung himself forward extending his leg kicking Gurrund in the face. Piccolo then turned and kicked again at Gurrund. He caught him in the chin un-expectantly. Gurrund flipped back wards. He bled a dark red blood from the lip. He licked the blood and shook his head side to side smiling confidently. He then rocketed forward at Piccolo and nailed him with a hook to the side of the face. He kicked straight up smacking Piccolo's chin, snapping his head back. Gurrund the leapt forward and rapidly punched at Piccolo's chest. Piccolo managed to block the first few attempts, but was hit hard by many more. Gurrund then left jabbed Piccolo in the face, rared back and pelted him with a hard punch from the opposite fist. Piccolo fell down quickly stunned. He regained his flight inches from the water. Gurrund came down and hovered 50 feet from him. The Nemeksian moved into a balanced position, and erupted with Ki as he charged his energy. The aura surrounded him in a 30 foot radius. Gurrund got into a similar position and lit up in an aura of equal size. The two struggled to out do the other's power. Piccolo had veins visible from his head, neck, arms, chest and legs. He hunched over and howled as he fought for more energy. Then finally the two super warriors stopped. The each panted for a minute then straightened up and glared at each other. They then lit up into smaller aura's, then shot together speeding at one another. 

Goku carefully stared down Vegita. Vegita was in normal form and more powerful now with his power up from Gurrund. Goku untied the strap around his Nyoibo and dropped it to his side. He stepped forward and lit up in a red (Kaiouken) blaze. Vegita kept a straight face. Goku turned and walked outside calmly. Vegita followed him closely followed by Trunks. Goku stopped, turned and looked at Vegita. His totally black eyes gleamed in the sun and reflected a bright glare. Vegita then blasted off at Goku, Goku retaliated back with a strong punch that knocked Vegita back onto his rear on the grass. He slid a few feet, rolled back to his neck and flipped himself up to his feet. The next thing happened in a blur. Goku and Vegita both exploded into Super Saiyjin form. That was all Trunks saw. After that all the movements were to fast. Goku and Vegita blasted off in opposite directions, then came together and exchanged hundreds of punches in a matter of milliseconds then blast off in opposite directions, zig and zag like flies, then come together again and repeat the attack. They sped around the city, coming together in battle, then ripping through buildings and destroying them in the rage of conflict. 

Gohan pushed away the ruble and staggered up and over to Trunks. Trunks was engaged in watching the battle with his eyes on the action and fist clenched together tightly. Gohan walked next to him and rested on him, leaning over onto his arm. Trunks looked over at him. He remembered the Gohan from his time, and how he had trained him and fought with him until his death. Trunks then looked up and Vegita battling Goku. he knew if Goku lost that his father, now possessed by evil, plus the power of Gurrund would lead to a similar future. Trunks took off his coat and handed it to Gohan. He burst into Super Saiyjin form and prepared to launch into the sky. 

Then suddenly Kulb leapt, screaming forward from his hiding position holding a charged fist cocked in a punching position. 

"Trunks! Catch!" A voice called. 

Trunks swung around and caught his sword flying from his right with precision skill and in one swift motion, he unsheathed it and swung mightily, bursting through Kulb's chest and exploding with blood splattering over the sword and Trunks face. Kulb clutched his wound, fell to his knees, then dropped to his face. 

Back over the ocean. Piccolo and Gurrund met in a frenzy of punches and kicks. Gurrund swung around and nailed Piccolo in the head with a kick. Piccolo quickly recovered and popped Gurrund in the face with a palm to the nose. He then slammed him in the stomach with a low punch. Gurrund snapped up in the air by his mid section. Piccolo followed up with rapid uppercuts to Gurrund's stomach. One after another he plummeled him in the gut with the constant punches. Gurrund, in a last effort defense, caught one of Piccolo's hands. He then smashed the Nemek in the face with a strong right hand. They retreated back away from each other, Piccolo rubbing his face and Gurrund gasping for air holding his stomach. Gurrund then threw up blood and his into the ocean below him. 

Vegita smashed Goku with a punch to the face. Goku came back and chopped Vegita in the knee. Vegita howled in pain then in rage, uppercut Goku in the chin. Goku flew up into the air. Vegita flashed up behind him and bashed Goku in the back with a double axe handle. Goku fell down towards the ground. Above, Vegita, with his dark cold eyes, gathered energy behind him. "Galick Ho!" He thrust his hands forward palm facing at Goku. A huge blue blast shot from his hands and down towards Goku. 

Goku fell from the sky staring at the blast coming at him. He put his hands together in front of him horizontally with the bottom of his palms touching. "Kamehameha!" he quickly screamed. A red blast shot from his hands and towards Vegita's blast. The blasts connected and Vegita's easily pushed Goku's down. Goku slowed his fall by using Ki to fly. He was pushed down slowly to earth by Vegita's Galick Ho. His feet touched the ground and he sped them apart for better footing. Goku struggled to keep his hands still as he held the fate of the world in his hands. 

Gohan, Trunks and Krillin stared up at The power struggle with awe. Vegita had pushed Goku's Kamehameha down to almost and meter of his hands. Trunks turned to Gohan, "He need to do something." Gohan looked up, "Right! Are you with us Krillin?" Krillin turned and slightly smiled, "Uh…Sure." He said hesitantly. At that Gohan and Trunks took off into the air at Vegita. The flew side by side in auras of red flames. They both simultaneously burst into SSJ form and the auras changed to yellow and their speeds increased tremendously. Trunks sped towards Vegita. Gohan landed on a building 30 feet away. Trunks zoomed forwards and nailed his father with a punch to the jaw. Vegita let go of the blasts and fell to the ground. The blue and red Ki waves whizzed up into the sky barely missing Trunks. Vegita hovered silently staring at Trunks with his arms crossed. "Just who the Fuck do you think you are butting in like that?" 

Piccolo attacked as Gurrund recovered from the last attempt. The Nemeksian darted forward, slammed his fist into Gurrund's stomach and began walloping him with punches to the chest, stomach, head, etc. Gurrund blocked a few punches then executed a full flip over Piccolo and landed a powerful kick to his back. Piccolo stumbled forward in the air. He regained his flight and attacked once again at Gurrund. This time he was ready. Gurrund blocked all of Piccolo's attacks. Gurrund slammed a leg into Piccolo's side, flew back wards extended an arm and launched a huge Ki blast straight at him. Piccolo turned and looked right into the blast. He was swallowed up into it. The wave exploded on contact and knocked Piccolo into the ocean. Gurrund stared down into the water. "He lasted longer than I would have thought." 

At that moment piccolo's hands shot from the water in a mystic attack. They stretched towards Gurrund. One grabbed his shoulder as the other one grabbed his leg. He was jerked down underwater. 

Gohan powered up in a yellow aura as Trunks stared at his father 10 meters away. Trunks and his father then erupted into battle. They kicked and punched each blocking all attempts by the other. Krillin flew high into the air and began powering up also. Trunks and Vegita brawled mid air. They attacked with ferocious maneuvers at each other. Goku powered up into SSJ form. Simultaneously, Goku, Gohan and Krillin. Got into a wide spread stance, cocked their hands back behind them and charged up Ki. All at once they shouted. "KA….ME….HA…..ME………..HA!!!!!!" They all released their blasts at Vegita and Trunks. Trunks timed his attack perfectly. He kicked Vegita straight in the face then blasted back wards in flames from his father. Vegita started forward, but was stopped by the 3 Kamehamehas smashing into him. There was a monstrous explosion followed by a mushroom cloud. The Z team braced themselves not to be moved by the explosion. It cleared and Vegita fell to the ground out cold. 

Gurrund came out of the water slowly carrying Piccolo by the shirt. He lit up into flames and flew back to the city. 

Gohan, Trunks, and Goku came back to their regular forms and ran over to Vegita along with Krillin. They came over to his body. Trunks looked hard at him. "He is still evil, I can feel it." He said. Goku nodded in agreement. "There must be a way to get him back to normal." Gohan said. "Yes but until then we have the leader to worry about." Goku said. Gohan responded, "His name is Gurrund. He is an ancient warrior from……" 

At that moment Gurrund flew in and kicked Gohan in the back of the head. He dropped Piccolo by his feet and stood glaring at the Z team. Gohan pushed himself up from the ground and stared at Gurrund in rage. Gohan clenched his fist and ground his teeth together. He growled in staccato. With his eyes like slits and his muscles bulging, Gohan erupted into an bright yellow aura, knocking everyone around him except for Gurrund away. Gohan was now in Super Saiyjin two form. Goku grabbed Piccolo and flew away quickly to a safe distance. Trunks followed carrying Vegita with Krillin flying along beside him. 

Gohan and Gurrund shot together and attacked head on at each other. Gohan swung at Gurrund who ducked under and tripped Gohan with a kick to the back of the legs. Gohan regained his fall and turned it into a back flip. He landed on his feet and shot forward with hundreds of punches connecting with Gurrund's chest. The ancient warrior retreated back then unleashed a back hand to Gohan's face. The young saiyjin spun around and fell to all fours. Gurrund ran forward and slid at him. Gohan lit up with Ki and rocketed into the air dodging the slide kick. Gohan stopped mid air 30 feet up and turned and exploded screaming into a huge aura of flames as he charged up. He looked at Gurrund and brought his hands behind him and charged up a ball of Ki behind him. Gurrund looked up at him, extended his right arm and launched a huge blue blast up at him. Gohan's anger burst, "KAMEHAMEHA!!" Gohan released the blast downward. The two blast connected together and the power struggle began. 

From a nearby building, 15 stories high, Goku, Krillin, and Trunks watched in amazement. From behind them Vegita slowly rose. He extended his arm and with a quick invisible beam, knocked Trunks over onto his chest. Krillin turned and received a kick to the chin sending him head over heals and smacking his head on a wall. He then caught Goku by the throat He squeezed Goku harder and harder cutting off his air supply. Vegita glared at him with his Big black eyes and a smile on his face. Then suddenly Vegita let go of Goku at the sound of a voice down on the street. He walked over to the side of the building and stared down to see Bulma carrying baby Trunks in her arms, "Vegita?? Goku-Kun?? Trunks-Chan?? Where are you? Vegita choked up in pain as he realized what he had done. He slowly built up his anger and tried to release the demons from his soul. 

Gurrund's blast easily over powered Gohan's and sent the Super Saiyjin into the air then down hard onto the pavement cracking it in 45 feet in all directions. Gurrund smiled and chuckled to himself. Then suddenly Vegita blast in from the right side and grabbed Gurrund in a full nelson. "You fucking Son of a bitch!! You almost made me kill me son!!!!!" Vegita then began charging up all of his Ki and brought it together to make for a huge explosion. He was gonna kill himself in the process!! Goku stared down at him, "Vegita you crazy son of a bitch, you'll kill yourself." Vegita charged up even more making the ground rumble a crack apart. Gurrund kicked and clawed to break free but to no effect. Vegita was committing suicide. He then lit up into a huge explosion. Goku put two fingers on his forehead. "Vegita, Vegita, Vegita, Vegita, Vegita!!!" Goku flashed away and disappeared. The blast knocked over signs and leveled buildings. Trunks had awoken and swooped in to save his mother and Baby Trunks. Krillin held onto a post with one arm and Piccolo's Gi with the other steadying him. 

The smoke cleared and Trunks, Bulma, Chibi Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin walked over and helped up Gohan. They went over to the center of the huge crater and found Gurrund laying dead face down in the center. He was scorched and blackened on the dirt with dark red blood seeping from his eyes. Gohan looked at Trunks; "It's over. But, where is my dad and Vegita?" 

Back at capsule corp. Goku appeared holding Vegita by the neck. Vegita had returned to his normal self and pushed away from Goku. "What the hell are we doing in my bathroom?" Vegita yelled. Goku looked around noticing they were in the bathroom. "I'm not sure I felt Kame-Sennin's power and used Shunkanido to get to it. Vegita scowled. "Then were is the old fart?" Goku and Vegita both turned to see Master Roshi staring up at them from the toilet in shock. He held a porno magazine and a beer. Goku smiled, "Aha!! Sorry, You were the first person to cross my mind!!" Master Roshi fell over sideways off the toilet onto the floor. 


End file.
